Problemático ronroneo
by Dark Night Moon
Summary: en un dia normal un simple duelo, una babosa equivocada y un ligero golpe pueden causar muchos problemas en solo unos días pobre Eli podrá resistir a esto o al menos a no caer en la locura a ser un gato humano. (elixie) espero les guste.
1. Vaya comienzo

Hola amigos como han estado yo bien el siguiente es mas un one-shot espero les guste nos leemos abajo.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Era un día normal como todos en bajoterra y ya no había tanto mal que combatir como antes esto mantenía aburridos a los miembros de la banda y a su nuevo integrante

Así que para matar un poco el aburrimiento se decidió hacer una mini competencia de duelos entre ellos. Primero paso Kord contra pronto y todo continuo así hasta que al final solo quedaron Eli y Junjie.

Eli: te deseo suerte amigo.

Junjie : yo a ti te deseo más.

Eli: ¿Por qué?

Junjie: porque te voy a hacer sushi

Eli: ¿así? Pues ya veremos quien hace sushi a quien.

Así se dio inicio al emocionante duelo primero Elí lanzo una babosa gelatinosa que junjie esquivo fácilmente, después junjie disparo una carnero que Elí esquivo pero no se dio cuenta de que venía una babosa que el jamás había visto era una babosa negra de ojos verdes como un gato y en lugar de antenas tenía una par de orejas como las de uno. Esta no la logro esquivar y lo golpeó fuertemente mandándolo contra el piso.

Sus amigos incluido Junjie corrieron a ver si se encontraba bien. Pero cierta pelirroja pareció haberse preocupado más que el resto de sus amigos. Al llegar se arrodillo junto a él.

Trixie: Eli te encuentras bien

Eli: si estoy bien o al menos eso creo.

En eso llego Junjie corriendo poniéndose a la altura de ambos.

Junjie: lo siento Eli yo no quería lanzarte esa babosa ,pero parece que me equivoque de babosa al momento de disparar, seguro ¿Qué estas bien?

Eli: si Junjie estoy bien no pasa nada y no hay problema fue un error a todos nos tiene que pasar.

Junjie: ok

Trixie: bueno pero será mejor que te revisemos para asegurarnos que enserio estés bien.

Kord: porque de repente te preocupa tanto Eli es que acaso te gusta.- dijo el troll haciendo ojitos soñadores de adolescente enamorada.

Trixie: claro…que no cómo crees mejor olvídalo.-dijo ella completamente sonrojada.

Al día siguiente….

El joven Shane se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara pero se sentía extraño y sabia porque al mirarse al espejo abrió los ojos como platos.

Se dio cuenta que arriba de su cabeza habían aparecido dos curiosa orejas de gato de color negro y tenía los colmillos más largos de lo normal, su cabello era un poco más largo y un tanto desordenado pero eso le agradaba un poco y sus uñas estaban algo puntiagudas como garras. Y para colmo detrás de él se sacudía una curiosa cola negra.

Eli: no puede ser esto no puede estar ocurriendo cómo es posible pero que…esto es malo enserio malo-dijo al momento en que salía del baño mientras era observado por sus babosa de manera extraña.

Después se colocó una camiseta blanca y una chamarra negra, para bajar y ocultarse de la banda lo antes posible, estaba a punto de salir cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

Trixie: Elí ¿a dónde vas?

Eli: yo…eh..ha a ningún lado

Pronto: oh enserio y a que se debe este cambio de look hoy.

Eli: no te importa pronto-dijo casi entre dientes.

Junjie: si es cierto ¿Por qué?

El joven estaba a punto de buscar otro pretexto cuando una gran mano azul lo sujeto de la chamarra y le quito el gorro de la sudadera quedando un tanto desconcertado.

Kord: amigo si te querías vestir de gato no tenías que huir y ¿por qué te vestiste de gato?

Eli: yo no me vestí así al despertar ya estaba así.- dijo con una mirada seria que de repente cambio a una de molestia porque cierto topoide estaba pardo sobre su cola. El chico al darse cuenta le mando una mirada asesina lo que hizo que el topoide se asustara y se retirara rápidamente.

Trixie: un momento la babosa que ayer golpeo a Eli me la enseñas Junjie.

Junjie: si claro- dijo entregándosela.

Ella la examino un poco y la observo. Y luego pareció que la conocía.

Trixie: ya se que especie es, es una babosa Felinium lo que hace es convertir a sus víctimas e algo como un gato o mínimo que tengan un poco de su apariencia y comportamiento.

Eli: en serio ¿ y cuanto dura el efecto?

Trixie: por lo general solo dos días.

Continuara…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Bueno espero les guste el primer capítulo tal vez solo tenga dos pero bueno si quieren que continúe avísenme en sus reviews el próximo capítulo habrá más elixie se los prometo y tal vez empiece a escribir un poco para Miraculous Lady bug pero seguiré en este fandom y más adelante tal vez haga un posible crossover.

Besos y abrazos

Night Fury Shane


	2. ronroneos ypeliculas

hola amigos lamento haberme tardado tanto en volver pero he estado ocupada por que tenia que prepararme para mi examen de admisión a la prepa de

la cual presente el examen la semana pasada. Asi que nos leemos abajo.

XDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Eli: !dos días¡ pero, mañana es el evento al que nos invito Mario no puedo ir así.- dijo desesperado el muchacho y ala vez tal vez un tanto espantado por lo que le habia ocurrido.

Trixie: lo siento Eli ya veremos que se puede hacer ok, pero por el momento tendrás que quedarte aquí.- dijo la pelirroja un tanto decepcionada, por no poder ayudar a su amigo. se hizo un silencio incomodo en la sala , hasta que Junjie rompió el silencio.

Junjie: bueno este miren yo tengo que hacer algo importante hoy asi que tal vez solo sean ustedes tres.-dijo comenzando a retirarse.

pronto: si yo ire a comprar unos ingredientes, para una nueve y exquisita receta topoide hecha por su fantastico chef gourmet y no olvidemos guapo y valeroso (ejem ejem mentira ejem) pronto.-dijo yéndose al garage.

Kord:lo siento chicos pero yo quede con grendell para ir a ver unas piezas nuevas para las mecas asi , que supongo que serán solo ustedes dos adios- es te empezo a irse hasta que se asomo de repente- ah y una cosa mas no hagan cosas mientras nos vamos, no queremos mas gatitos aparte del que ya tenemos jajaja.

!kord¡- gritaron los jóvenes al momento en que este salio corriendo. ambos se encontraban muy sonrojados. se escucho el sonido de los motores poco a poco cada vez mas lejos a cada momento, hasta que al fin hubo silencio.

Para romper aquel silencio la pelirroja dijo- Eli,¿quieres ver una pelicula?- al momento en que ella lo llamo el movio sus orejas gatunas hacia enfrente como señal de que la escuchaba y respondio- si claro, vamos a la sala.

minutos mas tarde...

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofa trixie se encontraba a muy entretenida con la película , hasta que un suspiro llamo su atencion y vio que provenia de su ahora gatuno amigo quien tenia la mirada perdida y sus orejas caídas de manera desanimada. Así que se puso a pensar en busca de una pequeña manera par animarlo.

Hasta que algo se le ocurrio asi que rápidamente estiro su brazo hasta las orejas gatunas de su amigo comenzando a darle caricias, provocando que este se sobresaltase.

Eli: eh-eh Tri..xie -dijo el muchacho mientras tartamudeaba- uugh-dijo comenzando a guardar silencio y ahogarse en sus propias palabras, hasta que un pequeño sonido salido de su garganta .purrr puuurrr-estaba ronroneando lo cual lo avergonzó mucho-¡ ya basta por favor!- dijo tapándose la boca .

trixie lo miro sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos- tu ron-roneaste-dijo un tanto impactada.

eli: si este lo siento y-yo no quería hacer eso no era mi int..-dijo sujetándose la garganta hasta que fue interrumpido.

trixie: oh no no es tu culpa es que te vi algo desanimado , así que considerando que a los gatos les gusta que les rasquen la cabeza yo...eh...yo ¡oh dios! como lo siento -dijo riéndose.

Eli la mira enternecido pensando " oh tan dulce,tierna y terriblemente considerada creo que debo ser muy afortunado" penso, provocando que volviera a ronronear y bajara sus orejas mientras movía su cola lado a lado de manera alegre.

Eli: purrr purrrr

Trixie: Eh Eli otra vez esta vez yo no estoy nada.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

bueno hasta aqui llega el capitulo dos espero les haya gustado el final lo saque de y también la inspiración de un comic de Miraculous Ladybug llamado problematico ronroneo aun no se acaba esta historia.

antes de despedirme hasta la proxima actualizacion les tengo un desafio los reto a adivinar mi nombre real asi aqui van las pistas:

1-mi nombre es frances

2-empieza con M y termina con E

3-tiene una letra mas que Marinette

4-es el nombre de las películas de una pequeña traviesa pelirroja de pelo corto.

¿cual es mi nombre?

besos y abrazos

Night Fury Shane


	3. Travesuras,visitas y celos gatunos

hola amigos aqui les traigo otro capitulo y por cierto a que no adivinan que acabo de ver... el anuncio de la nueva temporada de bajoterra no se is ustedes lo hayn visto pero que bueno que la serie continua nos vemos abajo.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Después de aquel incomodo momento ambos jóvenes pensaron que el día iba a transcurrir de manera normal, pero al no tener nada que hacer ambos se quedaron dormidos un par de horas.

hasta que Eli desperto tallo sus ojos y miro a Burpy cno curiosidad- ¿que podemos hacer amigo me muero de aburrimiento?- la babosa lo miro confundido y sin saber que hacer rasco su cabecita con su manita para despues alzar sus bracitos en señal de que no tenia ni idea de que hacer.

Siguieron asi un momento hasta que burpy decidio ponerse a ver su canal favorito y la muchacha aun dormia , pero el ahora gatito shane no sabia como pasar el rato asi que se levanto subió las escaleras a ver que encontraba para entretenerse .Hasta que algo rápidamente llamo su atención en el cuarto del topoide, se trataba e unas bolas de estambre el trato de resistirse pero al final fue mas la tentacion y comenzo a jugar con ellas.

Mientras tanto la conmoción despertó a la pelirroja causando que ella se levantase, y subio las escaleras para despues quedarse impactada al ver al joven shane enredado en estambre desde sus orejas hasta las garras.

Trixe:¡que crees que haces!-dijo con una expresionde "te matare si no limpias".lo cual causo que el shane volteara y la mirara con una expresion de indiferencia y algo de frustracion a lavez.

Eli: Rayos...- de repente sono el timbre y trixie bajo a ver quien era, al abrirla se encontro con un muchacho de cabellos negros en totalidad y ojos celestes, llevaba una camisa azul sin abotonar y doblada de las mangas con una camisa blanca de bajo y un collar en forma de una luna de color gris y unos jeans grises con unos tenis blancos con detalles negro. Eli solo lo ebservaba desde la planta alta.

Xx- hola trix ¿cuanto tiempo sin verte eh?-saludo el muchacho ( no me digas estaba salundando)trixie- naito, hola como has estado.naito: bien y tu.trixie:todo bien.ejem ejem-interrumpio una voz la conversacion.trixie- ah naito el es mi amigo eli shane.eli- eli hola y quien eres tu- dijo de una manera un tanto posesiva y bajando las orejas al final.naito- soy un amigo de trixie la conozco desde que somos niños. mas tarde...trixe se encontraba mostrandole a naito un album de fotos de cuando eran niños ambos se encontraban sentados juntos en el piso y eli se encontraba atras de ellos.naito: jajaja si ecuerdo este momento noscaimos de la escalera automatica- dijo mientras ponia su mano sobre el hombro de trixie hasta "siiiisssst" se escucho este miro hacia atras y vio a Eli lanzandole una mirada asesina le vanto su mano y este se calmo, y la volvio poner "sisisisit" y la volvio a levantar observando confundido y asi lo repitio dos veces mas. continuara.. XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX HOLA NAITO ES OC MIO ES UN PERSONAJE PARA UN MANGA QUE VOY A HACER PERO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTE COLADO EN ALGUNOS FANFICS NO SE PREOCUPEN NO L ROBAR A TRIXIE A ELI PERO ES DIVERTIDO PONERLE CELOSO Y MAS COMO UN GATO.EN FIN VOLVIENDO AL DESAFIO DE LA VEZ PASADANICOLE KAWAII: NO NO ME LLAMO MELANNIE PERO MAS ABAJO LES PONDRE OTRA PISTA.Y DE LOS REVIEWS QUE LLEGARON MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMETAR Y AQUEL QUE DIJO QUE HABIA MUERTO JAJAJAJA YO TAMBIEN LO HUBIERA PENSADO PERO NO REVIVI AQUI TOY Y TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE. PISTAMI NOMBRE ES EL DE LA MUCHACHA DE LA DULCERIA EN ZACK Y CODY O AL MENOS EL NOMBRE DE SU PERSONAJE ESPERO CON ESTO LOGREN ADIVINAR (POR QUE YA NO SE ME OCURREN PISTAS-_-)BESOS Y ABRAZOS NIGHT FURY SHANE 


	4. Mas Travesuras gatunas

el joven de ojos azules miraba impactado al joven chico gato, en parte por que el no habia notado sus orejas y garras y sin olvidar su cola. El penso que se trataba de un disfraz pero al notar su reaccion empezaba a dudar de si mismo asi que decidio hablar.

Naito: eli, cierto

eli: si

naito: te puedo hacer una pregunta- la pelirroja dejo de ver el libro para ver que le decía su amigo.

eli:adelante-dijo meneando su cola lado a lado.

naito: ¿por que el cosplay?- eli se le quedo mirando raro y despues volteo a ver a trixie ya que no habian pensado en una respuesta en caso de que se lo preguntaran.

eli: veras eh..yo..um-dijo sin saber que responder hasta que naito lo interrumpio.

naito: no digas nada ya se que ocurre aqui.

eli: en ...en serio-dijo sorprendido

naito: si- el peliazul lo miro asustado preguntandose "este es brujo o que" ( como es mi oc es algo parecido)-claro que lo se esas orejas, esas garras , el cabello alborotado y la cola solo significa algo- eli y trixie no dijeron nada y lo miraron impresionados- tu eres ...¡FAN DE CHAT NOIR!

ELI Y TRIXIE: ¡¿que?!

Naito :sip no intenten negarme lo es obvio amigo te te canta chat noir, bueno me gusto pasar el rato con ustedes tortolos pero me tengo que ir bye- dijo yendose mientras que los otros estaban boquiabiertos.

eli: trixie tus amigos son muy raros-dijo levantando sus orejas

trixie: mira quien habla el señor normal , oye tengo habr que te parece si ordeno una pizza -pregunto

Eli: claro

trixie: ok burpy crees que podrias pasarme mi telefono- la pequeña asintio y comenzo a saltar hasta el sillon para poder ir por el aparato , pero al hacer esto capto la atencion de su dueño quien no tardo en comenzar a correr como un gato tras una presa . Encambio la chica no se dio cuenta hasta uqe escucho algo romperse y vio el caos que su gato digo amigo **( eli: oye como que gato. Night: no me estés chiflando y déjame continuar)** estab causando.

trixie: eli no burpy no es una presa - dijo corriendo tras el .

continuara...

 **lamento que sea tan corto pero es que me falta inspiracion . Por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews del capitulo anterior, espero no haberme tardado en actualizar pero he estado muy ocupada por que me voy a grauar de secundaria este viernes y se imaginaran que tanto tengo que hacer.**

 **por cierto si se rinden para el desafio de mi nombre antes ultima pista:**

 **si mi nombre lo traducen del español : magdalena en frances es mi nombre real creen que asi puedan con mi pequeño desafio . si no ustedes me avisan y yo en la proxima actualizacion les dire mi nombre.**

 **besos y abrazos**

 **Night Fury Shane**


	5. cambios de actitud

Hola amigos lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero es que tenia un examen para entrar a la prepa y si pase en fin disfruten el capitulo _**(mientras puedan...muajajajajaja:)**_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXXDDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXX

Después de " salvar" a burpy de ser "cazado" por Eli , trixie comenzó a editar unos cuantos videos en la computadora sin saber que le llamo la atención a cierto minino que no tardo en acercarse y sentarse a su lado. **_(nota: los gatos son algo atrevidos asi que esto afectaría la actitud de nuestro amado Shane asi que será como una Chat de bajoterra XD)_**

Trixie siguió editando videos en silencio hasta que cierto Shane rompió el silencio de una manera repentina, el chico la tomo de su barbilla y la hizo dirigir su mirada hacia el de manera delicada.

Trixie: E-e-li – dijo , mientras sentía su corazón latia fuerte y sus mejillas se encedian. El shane se acerco de una manera muy coqueta.

Eli: ¿ te he dicho lo hermosa y perfecta que eres?- dijo con una sonrisa atrevida , mientras levantaba sus orejas de manera coqueta.

Trixie: ¡¿huh?!- dijo sonrojándose más.

Eli: gastaría mis nueve vidas contigo prrrincesa- dijo sonriendo aun mas y manteniendo la mirada fija en sus ojos esmeralda.

Trixie:E-li estor ocupada – dijo sonrojándose y algo avergonzada por la situación.

Eli: eso puede esperar- dijo acercándose a un mas.

Trixie:¿Eli?- dijo poniendo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Eli: ¿sí?

Trixie: mira sigue la luz- dijo sacando un pequeño laser rojo el cual era apuntado al suelo. Llamando la atención del shane que de inmediato se olvidó de la chica. Él se alejó de ella y se colocó en una posición de manera gatuna y coloco su mano sobre el pequeño punto.

De manera repentina el punto "huyo" de el. – Oye espera- dijo comenzando a correr en cuatro "patas "tras el punto.

Hubo un momento en el que finalmente había logrado acorralar al punto. – No lograras escapar de increíble Elí Sha…- siendo interrumpido por una pared, debido a estar tan concentrado en el punto no vio la pared a la que se dirigía al momento de atraparlo. Se dio cuenta muy tarde al estrellarse contra la pared.

Dos horas mas tarde…

Llego el resto de la banda de Shane.

Kord:¿Cómo te fue trix?- pregunto el troll viendo al shane que se encontraba dormido en el sillón como un gato.

Trixie: mas o menos – dijo sonrojándose al recordar lo ocurrido momentos atrás.

Mientras el joven de las cavernas del este , se acerco al shane dormido y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Trixie: junjie noo yo que tu no haría eso

Junjie: por que no lo hari…¡auch!- al mirar vio a un furioso shane mordiéndole la mano como un gato enfurecido.

Junjie: ¡ELI SUELTAME POR FAVOR!

Continuara…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Bueno primero que nada lamento tardarme y lo mas probable es que actualice el otro domingo por que cumplo años y bueno talvez decida ponerle algo de acción y posiblemente drama a la historia.

También dare la respuesta de mi nombre por que no han logrado adivinar asi que ahí les va mi nombre real es " ** _Madeleine"_** pero me dicen **_"Maddie"_** de hecho cuando empece a escribir mi nombre era Maddie Shane.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy .

Besos y abrazos

Night Fury Shane.


	6. Ayuda (drama)

Muy bien aquí esta el capitulo que les prometí. Vamos con la historia.

* * *

Ser o no ser Adrien no...mejor seré el hermoso Sha Nua _**(jajajjaja lo siento no pide evitarlo ya ahora si vamos con la historia)**_

Al día siguiente...

Toda la banda ya se había levantado a desayunar la comida letal que pronto había preparado para ellos esa mañana. Hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por la alarma que traía una llamada de alerta de la caverna campo callado que se encontraba bajo ataque de la pandilla Hooligan **_(así se escribe no y si no pues que pena por que ya se me olvido como escribirla)_**

la banda salio de inmediato olvidando incluso que el joven Shane era un gato , al llegar al lugar había un gran desastre : la gente corría en pánico hacia sus casas y algunas cosas se encontraban en llamas . Y en medio de todo el desastre se veían tres mecabestias en las cuales los tres chicos que se encontraban en ellas venian persiguiendo a la gente y disparando babosas hacia las personas y los lugares en donde estas se escondían.

La banda decidió separarse: Junjie se fue a intentar apagar los incendios que habia en el lugar , Kord y pronto fueron a ayudar a las personas , mientras que Eli y trixie iniciaron una persecución con la pandilla de Hoola, conduciéndolos a un lado de un rió que según la gente del pueblo era profundo. La pandilla y los dos jovenes bajaron de sus mecas y dieron inicio a un duelo.

Billy: oye shane que pasa con tu cosplay eh...es decir oye solo faltas tu chica de la camara- dijo riendose mientras señalaba al shane, el cual bajo sus orejas y saco sus garras.

trixie: que quieres decir con eso- dijo trixie quien se ponía a la defensiva.

billy: uy que miedo vino tu novia a defenderte , que vas a hacer chica cámara vestirte de catarina.- en ese momento el disparo una babosa carnero modificada hacia la Sting quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, hasta que fue empujada al piso por unas manos con garras y al caer puedo ver a su amigo Shane mirarla con debilidad y caer al agua. Ella quedo estupefacta y en eso la pandilla de hoola escapo.

Trixie: ¡¿Eli?! noo...-dijo asustada y se percato de que la pandilla estaba huyendo, asi que se calmo un poco y tomo su intercomunicador- kord , pronto , Junjie la pandilla hoola ha escapado por favor encarguense de ellos.

kord: por que que ocurrio.

trixie: yo me encargare de eso uestede haganse cargo de la pandilla hoola-dijo nerviosa-cambio-dijo mientras observaba el agua que se movia de una manera algo brusca , ella no paro de observar comenzando a pensar lo peor...hasta que vio una mano salir del agua...

Continuara...

 **XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

 _ **HOLA Y QUE TAL LES HA PARECIDO EL CAPITULO DE HOY . BUENO RECUERDAN QUE IBA ACTUALIZAR EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS BUENO PUES NO FUE AYER ES HOY OLVIDE QUE ERA AÑO VICIES TO Y VOY A LA ESCUELA EN LAS TARDES ASÍ QUE ES PROBABLE QUE ACTUALIZA MAS SEGUIDO MIS FANFICS Y DIGANME QUE HISTORIA LE GUSTARIA QUE FUERA ACTUALIZADA O LA VUELVA A SUBIR.**_

 _ **\- AMOR SOBRENATURAL**_

 _ **\- RECUERDAME**_

 _ **LA QUE TENGA MAS COMENTARIOS SERA ACTUALIZADA.**_

 _ **BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

 ** _NIGHT FURY SHANE_**


End file.
